Megaman, Breakman's version
by Breakman The Red Master
Summary: The original Megaman Story as it would have happened with Breakman in it.
1. Breakman's Bank Robbery

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman/Mega man Capcom does. How ever I do own the Fan created Characters in this story. This story was made with the help of severial Friends whom Have granted they're permission to have this posted. This story would not be as good as it is without them.  
  
Breakman X  
  
Chapter 1: Breakman's Robbery  
  
Breakman: Come on, Black! let's leave our trademark and take the  
  
money!  
  
Breakman yells to his partner and begins to spray paint The  
  
words "The Red Master, Strikes again!" but sence breakman is in a  
  
hurry It comes out more like this "Thee Reed Masher, Smites a Cane?"  
  
As breakman sees a civilian trying to excape, he yells and points to  
  
the person.  
  
Breakman: Hey, You! get back to stuffing those bags!  
  
The Man Rushes back and does as he's told but, not before pressing a  
  
silent alarm.  
  
"Hey, Breakman, I warned you about leaving our trademark! You'll get us  
  
caught! I'm supposed to be keeping you alive!" BlackTalon called from the  
  
hallway as he was about to break into the vault. He opened the door and  
  
heard this weird whistle. "Damn, I've set off the alarm!"  
  
BlackTalon then noticed a reploid standing in the vault. "Breakman? What are  
  
you doing in here?"  
  
"Breakman? Who's that?" the reploid asked. "I'm Blues, and I'm here to stop  
  
you from robbing this bank."  
  
"Blues? Ha! You can't stop me! Face my mighty Talon, the slayer of my foes  
  
and slicer of my bread!!" BlackTalon waved his Talon menacingly.  
  
Blues fell down laughing at BlackTalon, and while this was happening  
  
BlackTalon grabbed a bunch of the money and ran out.  
  
"Breakman! We need to leave! There's this reploid who looks like you, and  
  
he's trying to stop us!"  
  
Breakman: What? Cool! He can take the rap for us! tie him up and  
  
let's finish!  
  
Breakman satisfied with his "displays of leadership" shoows his  
  
partner away and attenteds to stealing from the hostages.  
  
"What are we going to do with the hostages and the intruder?" BlackTalon  
  
asked.  
  
"We're going to steal from the hostages, and the intruder, if he's cute,  
  
we'll let him go, and if he's not, just keep him here to take the rap either  
  
way!" Breakman replied.  
  
"You must be Breakman," Blues said, entering the room. "Because this  
  
black-armored fool thought I was you, and we look alike!"  
  
"Ack! He's ugly! Kill him!" Breakman points to BlackTalon.  
  
"Me?? I'm your partner! I thought we were going to kill him!" BlackTalon  
  
points at Blues.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Breakman said.  
  
"I'm tired of you idiots. Leave now, and I won't hurt you," Blues said.  
  
"You'll not stop me from liberating the 1996 pennies!" yells Breakman.  
  
"You better leave, before you have to face my mighty Talon, the slayer of my  
  
foes and slicer of my bread!" BlackTalon exclaimed, waving his Talon  
  
threateningly.  
  
Blues started laughing again, but managed not to fall down.  
  
Breakman: sweatdrop "Um, Black, about that Talon speech... I don't think  
  
it's very threatening."  
  
"Of course it is! It instill fear in the hearts of men and reploids!"  
  
BlackTalon said.  
  
"Then why is he laughing?" Breakman points to Blues.  
  
"My helmet is being cleaned and my hair looks funny," BlackTalon said.  
  
"I don't think it looks that bad," Breakman said.  
  
"How about instead of arguing we escape? We have the money, don't we?"  
  
BlackTalon asked.  
  
"No, that would be stupid. Wait a minute, why don't we leave, I have the  
  
money. Let's go, I'm glad I thought of it!" Breakman announces as he begins  
  
to break through the wall.  
  
Tateru was walking down the street, looking for something to do. Things  
  
have been quiet and peaceful after Rockman had stopped Wily's latest attack.  
  
Although Tateru liked the peace and quiet, but secretly, He wanted something  
  
to happen, so He could finally test his power, and prove to everyone that he  
  
could be a hero. It just so happens, that as Tateru was across the street  
  
from one of the many banks in this city in which there was a robbery taking  
  
place. Tateru didn't notice at first, but when he looked over, he could see  
  
through the clear glass door three reploids, apparently trying to rob the  
  
bank. "Here's my chance, I'll stop them!" Tateru thought to himself. He  
  
then changed into his special Tateruman armor, and headed toward the bank.  
  
As he got there, someone blasted a hole in the wall, Tateruman then decided  
  
to make his move. He pulled a small ball from him backpack, and while  
  
staying out of sight behind the wall, rolled it into the hole.  
  
There was a bright flash of light that distracted everyone inside the  
  
bank. After the light faded, Tateruman was standing in the passage pointing  
  
his Taterubuster at Breakman and Blacktolan threateningly. "I will not  
  
allow you to do evil things and hurt innocent people! Surrender or I  
  
Tateruman will punish you!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Rock was at home when he heard the news, there were four reploids  
  
fighting at the National Bank. Rock quickly changed into his Rockman outfit  
  
and left to take care of the problem...  
  
Breakman kicks tateruman in the gut. "How annoying! Who is this  
  
loser!? Come on black let's Beat It!" Breakman says, and starts  
  
beating tateruman.  
  
"...How dare you!" Tateruman replied agrily, then proceeded to shoot  
  
at Breakman with his Taterubuster. Breakman is hit up side the head.  
  
" owe! you little twirp!" Breakman Fires three shoots from his  
  
Breakbuster at tateruman. Tateruman tries to move out of the way,  
  
but it doesn't work too well, and he gets knocked down. Then, yet  
  
another person enters the room.  
  
"Stop right there!" Rockman yelled in a commanding tone. (as  
  
commanding as his voice could be...) He then proceeded to blast  
  
Breakman, causing him to fall down. Then, Rockman noticed Blues  
  
laughing at something, and was wondering what was going on. "Blues?  
  
What are you laughing at? Shouldn't you do something?" Rockman looked  
  
at Blues with a questioning expression, but still keeping an eye on  
  
the others.  
  
Tateruman then gets up, and goes over to Rockman. "Rockman, we have  
  
to stop them!"  
  
"Have we met before?" Rockman asked him, since he had never actually  
  
seen Tateru as TateruMan before...  
  
Meanwhile, Forte was wondering where Rockman had went to, and decided  
  
to search for him, so he could finally settle the score with him.  
  
Forte heard that a group of reploids was fighting at the National  
  
Bank, where the was a robbery in progress. Forte realized that  
  
Rockman would be there, because Rockman always is out saving people  
  
and such, so Forte and Gospel head toward the bank...  
  
Blues stopped laughing and was about to answer Rockman when BlackTalon  
  
shouted:  
  
"You! The short green one! Leave my partner alone, or face the wrath of my  
  
mighty Talon, the slayer of my foes and slicer of my bread!"  
  
which made Blues start laughing again. BlackTalon ran a hand through his  
  
hair. "Is it really that bad?"  
  
Breakman answers his partner with a "yes". while heading slowly to  
  
the open hole in the wall of his making. "time to make my getta way!"  
  
breakman thought to himself. while nudging BlackTalon, which was the  
  
signle to "depart". As breakman started backing a way towards the  
  
hole  
  
in the wall he backed into someone. "Eh? Who?" Breakman turns around  
  
to see...  
  
Forte! Forte looked annoyed because Breakman had walked into him. Then,  
  
Forte had an odd feeling, as if he had seen this person before, and was  
  
about to ask him who he was when Forte saw Rockman standing across the room.  
  
Now Forte was simply feeling hatred for his rival, and shoved Breakman out  
  
of the way, and advanced towards Rockman. "Rockman! Now I'll finally defeat  
  
you!" Forte yelled.  
  
"Not now... If we fight in the bank, it will be totally destroyed, and  
  
people will be hurt! I've got to lead him away from here" Rockman tought to  
  
himself. Then he said to Blues, "Blues, I need you to help, stop those bank  
  
robbers while I get Forte away from here."  
  
"I'll help too! If we work together, we can't lose!" Tateruman said  
  
excitedly, looking toward Blues  
  
"Rush, Lets go!" Rockman called as Rush teleported in, and changed into the  
  
Rush Jet. Rockman jumped onto him. "Forte, I don't have time for you right  
  
now." Rockman called, as he flew out of the door of the bank.  
  
"Come back here, Rockman!" Forte yelled as he left in pursuit of Rockman.  
  
Breakman Hearing all this, throws a bag of money at blues knocking  
  
him over, with a thud. "Come and get me Wimp Boy!" Breakman Taunted  
  
Tateruman, as he checked the hand movement for "Loser" off his head.  
  
and dashed out the hole in the bank's wall. After a few minutes He  
  
Comes back."Black! Hurry Up! They'll catch you!" Yelled Breakman, as  
  
he attemped the excape once again.  
  
"See ya later, short green guy! Try better next time, that is, if you dare  
  
challenge me and my Talon, the slayer of my foes and slicer of my bread!"  
  
BlackTalon shouted, as he ran for the hole Breakman made.  
  
Blues was about to give chase, when he was suddenly hit in the head with a  
  
bag of money, and knocked over.  
  
Breakman turned around to see his partner leaving him behind. "Ack!"  
  
replied Breakman as he followed his partner.  
  
Up in the air Rockman and forte are locked in combat when roll flies  
  
toward he brother with an air craft devised by Dr. light, and Hails  
  
him. "Rockman! Rockman! The Bank! It's going to collapse any minute  
  
now! And Their are still people inside!" Roll Reported fearfully.  
  
Blues moves the money bag off himself and looks at a handful of the pennies  
  
"hmm..." puts them back. "...next time..." Blues whispers as he teleports  
  
away.  
  
Breakman outside the bank is firing his Breakbuster heavily on to  
  
the bank to stop Tateruman and Blues from persueing them.  
  
Inside the bank, Tateruman was annoyed that Blues had left  
  
him. "Coward... He was supposed to help!" Tateruman thought to  
  
himself, as he started to think of a way to get everyone out safely.  
  
Luckily, there were very few people in the bank to begin with.  
  
Meanwhile, Rockman and Forte were fighting in the sky, above the  
  
bank. Rockman had to get rid of Forte, so he could evacuate the  
  
bank. Rockman charged up his Rockbuster while dodging all the fire  
  
that Forte was sending at him. Then he fired and struck Forte,  
  
knocking off of Gospel, and causing him to fall onto Breakman.  
  
Rockman then flew down to evacuate the building while Forte was  
  
distracted.  
  
Breakman's Firing on the bank was halted by a large Unidentified  
  
falling person. "Hey! Get off me!" Breakman yelled at the U.F.P.  
  
Forte stood up, but noticed something wierd... That feeling again,  
  
as if He had seen this robot before... "Who are you?" Forte asked  
  
Breakman. Breakman gets up and Poses dramaticly. "I, Am The Great Red  
  
Master, Breakman!"  
  
"Breakman? It's you isn't it? What are you doing here? You should  
  
have been with me all of this time! Where were you?" Forte asked in  
  
response. "??? Sorry, Do I Know you? Oh yeah! your That Psyco who's  
  
alway's after Rockman!" Breakman Said.  
  
"Don't you understand you were made to..." but before Forte finished  
  
his sentence, he heard a kind of woosh noise, and when he turned  
  
around, he saw Rockman, flying off on his Rushjet. "Damn! you made me  
  
forget about Rockman! Come on Gospel, lets go!" and Forte leaves in  
  
pursuit of Rockman once again.  
  
"Man, That guy really is a psyco!" Breakman Replied as he signaled to  
  
his partner, BlackTalon to head to phase of his plan...  
  
While Forte and Breakman were talking, Rockman and Tateruman had  
  
managed to evacuate the bank. Tateruman had left after evacuating  
  
some of the people as Rockman told him to do, then Rockman checked  
  
to make sure everyone was out before leaving shortly after. By the  
  
time Rockman was on his way out, Forte had just realised what was  
  
happening, and chased after him. 


	2. An Attack on Dr Wily

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman/Mega man Capcom does. How ever I do own the Fan created Characters in this story. This story was made with the help of several Friends whom Have granted they're permission to have this posted. This story would not be as good as it is without them.

Breakman X

Several weeks had past with on word on the mysterious robots whom so  
brutally robbed the bank... the people where finally beginning to  
forget a bout it until... the robots with the same descriptions where  
seen headed toward Dr. Wily's old Skull fortress.

What are we doing here? Why do we want to attack this nice old man?"  
BlackTalon asked, trying to figure out why his crazy partner was taking him  
to Skull Castle.

"This is no "nice" old man, BlackTalon." Breakman answered his  
partner with unusual seriousness. "This is Dr. Albert, W, Wily... Our  
creator... That's why we're here... To Kill Him!" Continued breakman  
as his eyes Flared Red through his dark visor. " And why? Because I  
was made to! I swear this guy is crazier than I am!" Breakman stated  
as he walked into the building.

"Creator? You say that like I'm a reploid or something," BlackTalon said as he followed Breakman inside.

Breakman Just started at his partner. " BlackTalon... You are a  
reploid..." Breakman said disturbingly as he walked in the front door  
of Dr. Wily's Skull Castle.

"A reploid? No, I'm not a reploid. Reploids are short, and have gimpy  
arm-blasters, and plus, I'm way too human-like to be a reploid!"

"Not all Reploids are short with blasters... Reploids come in lot's  
of different shapes and sizes with several different types of  
weapons." Breakman explained.

"Well, how about we start over. What makes you think I'm a Reploid?"  
BlackTalon asked.

Breakman starts explain all the big differences between Reploids and  
humans and about how BlackTalon has none of the human abilities that  
Reploids lack. In the mist of there discussion, a camera watches  
them and the information is sent to the "victim" of the duo.

"Those insolent fools! Are they really this stupid!" Wily Screamed  
at FreezeMan who was near by. "I will have to show them that I am  
their Master!" Wily starts to laugh in a hideous annoying laugh.  
He then proceeds to press a button on the control panel in front of  
his chair.  
"ShadeMan!" The monitor switches to ShadeMan.  
"Yes Master Wily." The Vampire like voice echoed in the room.  
"The Idiots Breakman and BlackTalon are in sector 37 of the Skull  
fortress, capture them and prepare them for reprogramming!" Wily begins  
to laugh again.  
"As you wish Master, however, my I have some fun with them?"  
"By all means!"  
"All right then, I will lead them to the maze."

"And... so you see BlackTalon, you ARE a Reploid." Breakman  
concluded.

Suddenly Breakman starts looking around... "This is weird... Dr.  
Wily should of Detected us by now and sent someone to take care of  
us...?" Breakman Pondered.

"Well, since he's such a nice old man, it makes sense that he would want to take care of us and make us comfortable," BlackTalon said, ignoring all of Breakman's arguments as to why he was a reploid. "But, I'm sure he just forgot, he's probably busy."

"...Yeah, Right BlackTalon." Breakman said doubtfully. "Say, Black have you  
ever had therapy?" Breakman asked as he searched for booby traps, he grabbed  
something... something like a robots foot.

"Umm... Excuse me, but why are you crawling around on the floor like an idiot?" Forte said in an annoyed tone of voice, since Breakman had grabbed his foot. "Shhh! I'm searching for the Traps, that Dr. Wily set out for me to slow the progress of my mission!" Breakman said as if talking to his partner. "...So, you want to get Wily. I know what you should do. I know of a secret passage that will lead you directly to him. It's so secret Wily himself doesn't know about it!" Forte told Breakman, hoping he would fall for it. "Are you sure he wouldn't mind? I mean this is the way I was Programmed to do it." Breakman pondered. "If you do it this way, you'll prove that your programmed even better than Wily thought you were! Trust me, you can't go wrong this way!" Forte continued to persuade Breakman.  
"Well... Okay, But can I ask you something first?" Asked Breakman. "Okay." Forte said. "Why are you helping me and just who are you anyway?" Breakman questioned. "She doesn't remember me... I guess if she fell for all of that, then..." Forte thought to himself. Then Forte replied, "I'm helping you because I'm your fairy god-father. My job is to help robots in need." Forte was amazed that he said something like that, but he was pretty sure that Breakman would fall for it, and if not Forte could just take Breakman by force. "I didn't Know anything like that existed... " Breakman said in awe. He would follow this person anywhere. "Let's go, Fairy God father..." Breakman said after a moment of awe. Forte walks away, and Breakman follows after him, leaving BlackTalon alone.

"Um, Breakman?" BlackTalon said. "Where are you going? He's not your fairy godfather. You don't have a fairy godfather. Where are you going? Breakman, come back here!" BlackTalon followed his partner, arguing that this was a bad idea.

"? What's he talking about? You weren't by any chance lying to me  
were you?" Breakman asked his mysterious guide. "No, of course not.  
Your friend just doesn't believe in fairy god-fathers. That's why  
I'm helping you, and not him. He's just jealous because he doesn't  
have a fairy god-father." Forte replied, still surprised no one  
realized who he was yet. "Jealous, Black! See what happens when you  
don't believe in things..." Breakman said sympathetically shaking his  
head.

"But.. um, you're a reploid, with stupid-looking armor! Even if fairy  
godfathers are reploids, they'd definitely get better armor than you!"

"You can see his Armor? I can only make out his out-line!" Breakman  
complained. "I wanna see his armor too!" Breakman whined. "You're standing closer to me than he is, so he can't possibly see my armor. Plus, if you think what you can see looks stupid, that's because your small non-believer mind can't comprehend my fairy god-father goodness." Forte pointed out. "Oooo..." Breakman said in awe. "I know! I'll take this helmet off so I'll be able to see you better." Breakman Said. "But, If you take your helmet off, you won't have head protection. You could be hurt, and since I'm your Fairy God-father, I have to watch out for these things. Standing here isn't helping, we should get moving again." Forte said as he began to continue down the passage. "Oh, right! Sense your my Fairy God-father and all... does that mean you'll appear randomly through out my life and give me Sagely advice?" Breakman asked while following his "fairy God-father". "If I'm needed..." Forte replied. "This is quite funny, I could tell her anything..." Forte thought to himself. "Um,... Fairy God-father? can I ask you something?" Breakman Said nervously. "Do- Do you think I'll get that new Rockman calendar for my Birthday?" Breakman asked eagerly. "What? Rockman has his own calendar! I'll show him! I... Uh.. will have to make sure that you get one.. yeah.." Forte replied. "...I can't believe this, even when he's not here, Rockman almost ruined my plan! Damn him! I hate you Rockman!" Forte thought to himself. "I-I wanted it for the pictures of me... And I also want the Video game Rockman III 'cause it has me in it." Breakman continued uneasily after his "Fairy God-father's" Out-Burst. Forte just kept quiet, and kept walking, very annoyed.

BlackTalon, unable to get his stupid partner away from this stupid-looking man, decided to follow them, because it was his job to keep Breakman alive, and he couldn't do that if he was walking away.

"Um,... Fairy God-father? Are we there, yet?" Breakman asked hopefully.  
"Yeah, we're almost there, but we have to keep quiet, or he'll know we're  
coming." Forte whispered to Breakman. Breakman nodded in understanding, and  
as they reached the end of the passage they see a room littered with old  
robot parts and an old man working hard at a desk. "that must be him."  
breakman thought as he edged-out of the passage.

"Um, Dr. Wily? There not here..." ShadeMan's voice echoed as he reported to his creator.  
"What do you mean!" Wily looks at his radar of the castle. "According to this their close to you!"  
"Master, remember that the green dot is you."  
"Oh... then that means that there..." Wily looks behind him and see them.

Forte waves to Wily. "They're here." Forte says than Breakman screams at him. "What the Hell are you doing fairy God-father! Y-you betrayed me! W-What about the sagely advice, the The Rockman Calendar, and The Rockman TV show!" Breakman Continued. "Well, None of that will matter, cause Dr. Wily is going to fix you, so you won't need any of the Rockman junk! I'm the most important robot, and you'll be worshiping me, not him! Me!" Forte said triumphantly. "But, you don't have any fan clubs, or any groupies so you can't be cool..." Breakman said Matter-of-factly. "Shut up, Idiot! That just proves how much better I am, I don't need groupies and fan clubs!" Forte said, annoyed at Breakman's comment. "Wily, why aren't you re-programming them? You're just sitting there looking stupid! Do something!" Forte said loudly. "Your not my Fairy God-father! What kind of demon are you!" Breakman yelled. "You Idiot! Why did you take Breakman to my central control Room! Oh never mind... Breakman, could you move to the right a little?" Breakman shrugs his shoulders. "Why?"The red reploid asked. "If you do I'll give you this Rockman Action Figure." Wily says and pulls out a Rockman Action figure, then looks over at Forte with a strange smile. "Traitorous old man! Why do have his toys when you hate him so much! Why don't you have any toys of me? You built me, but you have Rockman's toys? Why? You don't make any sense! You're just an old fool!" Forte yells angrily. "First this is a really entertaining Bandai Toy! And Second, You never Sold out like that little Blue Jack Ass!" Dr. Wily states. Breakman pats forte on the back. "I'd buy your toys..." He says. "That's what I'll do. If I go to Bandai, they'll instantly see I'm sooo much stronger and more handsome than Rockman. They'll make my toys, and yank his crap off the shelves. Hahahahaha See ya!" Forte said triumphantly, then teleported away. "Yeah, I think I'll go to..." Breakman said and teleported away. "Oh no you don't!" Wily pulls out a phone receiver and press's 69, Breakman teleports back into the room. Wily press's one of his buttons on his control panel and a Hardhat drops down from the. "Take that Breakman!" Then teleports away. Breakman runs over to the phone and calls up a Random number.

The Phone starts ringing at Dr. Right's house, Roll answers it. "Hello? Right Residence." Breakman Removed his mouth piece and says in a female voice. "Help! Help! I've been Kidnapped by Dr. Wily! Send, help fast!" Breakman hangs up. Roll Runs into Dr. right's lab. "Dr. Right! Dr. Right! A woman's been kidnapped by Dr. Wily and needs Help, Fast!" Roll said worried. "I'll send Rockman Right away! Rockman!" Dr. Right yells as loud as possible. "What?" Came a reply in a echoing voice. "Go beat up Wily!" Dr. Right again yelled. "Okay" came the reply.

"Hey, why did you call that guy for help? Couldn't we just bust out of here on our own? ow! ow!" BlackTalon said, as the hardhat started jumping on his foot.

"You see Black, I called him here to take care of Dr. Wily's "Little  
friend" for us. While we get our toy deal with Bandai." Breakman said  
as he attempted to teleport away again, and this time succeeds.

"A.. toy deal? Who's Bandai? Is he another nice old man?" BlackTalon  
teleported away after his partner.


	3. Forte's Toy Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman/Mega man Capcom does. How ever I do own the Fan created Characters in this story. This story was made with the help of severial Friends whom Have granted they're permission to have this posted. This story would not be as good as it is without them.

As our Bomb, Bank Robbing, Duo, Teleport infront of the Bandai building,  
Breakman says "No, Bandai is NOT an old man. Bandai is a company that makes  
spiffy toys with enter-change-able parts and sometimes they make ones with  
Super Spring action, or ones that are Super Possable, Like this new Rockman  
figure." And with that breakman pulls-out a Rockman Super Possable figure  
from behind his back. Suddenly, Breakman recieves a letter with money inside  
from Bandai for helping them promote they're new Rockman figure.

Meanwhile, Inside the Bandai building...

"See! I'm obviously better than Rockman, so make toys of me now!" Forte  
demanded.

"What's wrong with you! You think that you can just barge in here, and  
demand we make toys for you? I would think that someone smart enough to  
build a robot would be smart enough to program common sense too." One of  
the Bandai executives stated.

"Well..." One of the other executives interrupted, "We could market him as  
an evil guy who your supposed to hate. Look at those fins on his head, he  
looks like a fish! Plus, the current surveys say fish are one of the most  
disliked sea creatures right now."

"Hmm... So, Fishman, what do you say?" The other executive asked.

"How dare you! I am not a fish, and my name is Forte, not Fishman! I  
should kill you for insulting me like that! I'll show you!" Forte then  
starts blowing random stuff in the room, most of which is Rockman  
merchandise.

"Hey wait a minute, you can't do that! If you keep acting this way, we'll  
have to unleash our Secret Weapon." The first executive threatened.

"Hahahaha" Forte laughed, "What a feeble threat, I don't fear you, our your  
secret weapon!"

"Personally I don't think we should waste any more time with you, we're not  
gonna make toys for you, so you can just leave." The second executive said.

"Fine, I'm not leaving until you make my toy. You don't really have a  
choice, cause if you refuse, I'll level the whole building." Forte replied.

"..." The executive hit the secret button under the desk with his foot, and  
something strange happened. Five colored streaks of light came down in  
front of the door. The most evil, unimaginable thing happened, the Power  
Rangers were guarding the door! "Kill that robot!"

"Right!" the Rangers replied in unison.

"This is you secret weapon? Badly dubbed kids in spandex?" Forte was  
laughing at the immense stupidity of the situation.

Suddenly, The door comes crashing down on top of the Power Rangers and  
Breakman's standing on top of the Door. "Fear not executives of Bandai your  
Toy model savior is here!" Breakman said in heroic tones.

"You not our saviour, you're an idiot! You killed the Power Rangers, now  
we'll have to rely fully on our Rockman Toys to support this company, since  
you killed our mascot. And you have to replace the door you broke!" The  
executive yelled.

"But... we're not dead." The hurt, but not dead Power Rangers replied,  
"We'll take care of these guys..." and then the Power Rangers teleport away.

"Breakman? How'd you get here so quickly? Dr. Wily must not be able to  
hold prisoners, or something..." Forte wondered.

But, before Breakman could reply, the back wall was ripped open revealing a  
giant, cheap looking Power-Ranger-esque robot.

"Now you will die at the hands of our  
Ultra-Mega-Destructo-Supercalifragilisticexpialla-Zord!" The Power Rangers  
yealled in unison.

"You idiots, you can't fight here, you'll destroy the building!" The  
executives screamed, as they fled from the room.

"Don't worry, Cute-Fish-Person I'll save you!" Said Breakman to Forte.

"..." Forte didn't bother to respond and ignored Breakman.

So, then, what are we... Holy cheap action figures, Breakman!" BlackTalon  
said when he saw the Ultra-Mega-Destructo-Supercalifragilisticexpialla-Zord.  
"What the hell is that thing? It looks like a big fish! No, wait, that's  
Forte.. hey, what's he doing here, anyway?"

"Aaaaahhhhhh! The Cheezie giant Robot is going to get me!" Breakman  
said as he hid behind forte. "Save Me! Save Me!" Breakman whined  
then, pointed at the large plastic, Cheap looking, Zord and  
said "Kill Him! Kill Him!"

"This is really sad..." Forte complained, "I'm not going to waste any  
more of my time with idiots like you." After saying this, Forte  
teleported away.

Mean while Roll is on her way to go drop Rockman off at Dr. wily's  
skull Castle, When She notices The Bandai building was shot up and a  
gaint cheezie looking Robot was a parently going to attack the  
building and it's workers. "Oh, Dear... Rockman what do you supose is  
going on at Bandai?" Roll asked her older brother.

"I'm not sure... But that giant plastic monster has got to be  
stopped before someone gets hurt. Rush, let's go!" Rockman quickly  
gets onto his Rushjet, and flies away toward the bandai  
building. "Good Luck, Rockman!" Roll Called out after him.

"Hey, big gimpy robot!" BlackTalon said. "You'd better stay away from my  
partner, or face the wrath of my mighty Talon, the slayer of my foes and  
slicer of my bread!" BlackTalon then waved his Talon menacingly.  
"Go get him, Black!" Breakman said.  
"Why do you trust that Forte guy, anyway?" BlackTalon asked.  
"Because he was my fairy godfather!" Breakman replied.

After Blacktalon's threatening display, The Power Rangers promptly laughed at him. While this was happening, Rockman arrived.

"You there! The giant plastic robot! Surrender now, or I'll have to destroy you!"

Then, the Ultra-Mega-Destructo-Supercalifragilisticexpialla-Zord looked over at Rockman. "Why are you threatening us? We are trying to protect the Bandai Company from destruction at the hands of some reject fish-look-a-like and his cronies."

Then Breakman interrupted, "We're not cronies, we're bank robbers! Good bank robbers!"

"If you're bank robbers, why are you here? This isn't a bank. But I guess we have to destroy you because you are evil, like all bank robbers." The Power Ranger's leader said, followed by a "Right!" from the others.

"But, we were just here to negotiate a toy deal, we're good bank robbers, honest!", Breakman replied.

"...Wait, you are the bank robbers from before! I'll stop you this time!" Rockman shouted as he charged Breakman and Blacktalon.

Breakman brings up his shield to protect him from Rockman's attack.  
"Yo! BlackTalon! you take out Rockman, I'll take care of The Powder  
Rangers!"

"How dare you! It's Power rangers, not powder... you can't even  
say our name right! We'll show you!" The power rangers responded in  
unison. Then they threw a punch at Breakman. A punch at a speed so  
slow breakman easily avoided it, as it crashed through the many walls  
of the Bandai building. "Ha! This just goes to show how Cheap and  
stupid Saban is! The only way they can make money is by marketing the  
their stupid shows that are all cheap rip-offs of each other, and  
selling out their bad actors to companys like Bandai!" Breakman  
Replied with a couple shots from his Break Buster.

"Rockman? Huh?" BlackTalon looked around, and saw Rockman. "Oh. You again.  
Shouldn't you be trying to beat up Forte?"

"BlackTalon! What are you doing? Use your "Mighty Talon" and rip  
him a part!" Breakman Yell to his partner.

"Um.. yeah.. of course.. Rockman! At the orders of my partner, you will now  
face the wrath of my mighty Talon, the slayer of my foes and slicer of my  
bread!" BlackTalon then stabbed at Rockman a few times.

Suddenly a bunch of tacky music blares a little too loudly followed  
by two people flipping into the scene, doing cheesy martial arts  
moves then striking incredibly cheesy poses. "Double Team Power  
Fighters!" "I'm Shocka, the Masta Blasta! Hoo ya!" "I'm Anexia, the  
cute one! -" "And we're the Double Team Power Fighters!" Shocka  
stepped forward, "And we are here to defend the rights of all  
reploids who want toy deals! And to defend the guys wh own our  
contracts! But! We are goin to deal some damage to you Powder  
Rangers! So watch out! And get ready!"

"Reploides after my heart..." Breakman replied to the new comers.

Rockman dodged most of Blacktalon's attacks, and wasn't hurt very  
badly. "You'll have to do better than that!" Rockman replied as he  
shot at Blacktalon with a charged shot from his Rockbuster.

"...Looks like my partner could you some help... oh well, theirs no  
help for it." Breakman said as he walked up to the duo, and looks at  
Shocka closely. "Hey your that Forte guy, aren't you?" Breakman asked.

Shocka sighed, shaking his head and turning to Anexia, "Ok ok, you win,  
someone did point it out with in 2 minutes of our arrival, here's the  
money..." "Heh heh, nice doin business with ya chummmmmmmmmmmmp." Shocka was  
about to throttle his siter when he remembered the task at hand, "Now Power  
Fops, prepare to die!" Anexia and Shocka then ran off to attack the ranger's  
plastic robot.

In a dark room far away, two blue lights begin to glow. This is  
followed by intracate swirls in the of the same color. Suddenly the  
celling opens up allowing sunlight to come through and real a the  
black creature. Then the creature fly's through the hole in the  
celling and dissapears from sight.

Meanwhile, at the Skull fortress, Wily is yelling at TurboMan.  
"Damn that Robot! Damn it to hell!" Wily screams a TurboMan.  
"Whats wrong master"  
"That stupid BreakMan wasn't offensive enough for my XT10000 Hardhat  
to react to him!"  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to take out the new XT10000 Patonton to the battle that  
stupid Forte started at the Bandi company!" Wily starts to calm down.  
"As you wish."  
"And one more thing... While you're there pick up a Blues action  
figure for me! I expect you back in a hour, so use your Super  
burning to get there fast!"  
"Yes master." Then TurboMan leaves the room.

Meanwhile, at the battle with the Power Rangers, in the far distance  
a blue light can be seen, as the Power Rangers summon there stupid  
sword, the light suddenly flys through their robots chest, causing  
the damn thing to come down in a flaming explosion. From the fire a  
black figure walks towards RockMan.

"Damn! what the hell is that!" Breakman said in suprise. "It looks like a  
scottish Dragon in a blue Dress! We better stay away from it, could be  
dangerous!" Breakman said to everyone.

Shocka had fired his blast at the chest when it exploded, "Whoa! I  
RULE!" Shocka then proceeded to do a football touchdown dance,  
Anexia walked over tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the  
thing that had actually caused the explosion, "Aww..." Shocka looked  
at Breakman in horror, "NOT IN A BLUE DRESS! Anexia! Hide me!" Shocka  
then proceeded to hide behind his sister who merely rolled her eyes.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Rockman called out at the mysterious robot. Rockman stood ready, now having to split his attention between the newcomer, and Breakman's group.

Within the mysterious robot's helmet two points of blue light appear. A strange but calm voice comes from the robot, "Robot 001, creation of Dr. Right. Designed to protect humans, correct?"

"...Yes, but how did you know?" Rockman replied, amazed yet confused by the fact the robot knew so much about him.

"Your questions shall be answered later. Come with me." The mysterious robot replied.

"Why should I trust you?"

"If you don't come, innocent lives will be lost."

"But, I have to stop those robots there!" Rockman said, as he pointed to Breakman and BlackTalon, and noticed that Breakman was trying to sneak away.

The mysterious robot turned his head, and fired two laser beams at Breakman, which strike the ground right in front of him. Breakman screamed, and jumped back into place.

The mysterious robot looked at Breakman. "Failed project 000, hold your position."

Rockman then looked over to Anexia and Shocka who recently entered. "What are you two planning to do? Are you with them?" Rockman points to Breakman and BlackTalon. Breakman looks over at Anexia and Shocka curiously.

Anexia and Shocka both saluted and in perfect unison replied, "Sir, as we  
stated earlier, We shall protect our contracts and the company that holds  
them! We just don't like the Power Rangers, sir!"

"No Breakman's brigade like I hoped..." Breakman sighed, and looked  
over at the Bandai employees. "What? You guys are still here! I  
thought you would have split by now!" Breakman said in suprise.

"That's not important! Just get out of our building!" One of the men  
snapped. "B-But what about my toy deal? And the Scottish dragon in  
the blue dress said "Hold your position." so I'm holding. Breakman  
replied.

The Bandai employess then look over at the remains of the Power  
Rangers, and the Mysterious Robot. "Uhh... I think we should be  
going!" One of the other men said as they fled from the building.

"B-But! Hey, My Toy Deal!" Breakman Yelled. "wonderful..." Breakman  
sighed again.

Shocka walked over to Breakman and gave him a thumbs up, "Hey, don't  
worry man! We can put in a good word to the toy designers to make a  
toy of ya, that lil nudge and hundred should get them started in no  
time!"

The mysterious robot eyes ligt up.  
"Comply, Now Robot 001"  
Then suddenly out of nowhere, Turboman appears driving at a very high  
speed. With a loud screaching sound of his breaks the unknown robot  
looks up to see what the sound is. Turboman's breaks fail and then  
he rams into BlackTalen, sending him flying toward the unknown robot.  
With a sudden blue flash the unknown robot pulls out a scythe off  
it's back and cuts BlackTalon in half. Then Turboman finally stops  
and the tradional RockMan boss music starts playing, and he dose his  
stupid little intro dance. After the music and the dance stop he  
turns to Breakman.  
"Breakman! Here's a present from you creator!" He then pulls out a  
gray glob and throws it, in the air it changes into a patonton.

"BLACK! Black...no..." Breakman Said in Shock.

"How can that robot be so powerful? He defeated BlackTalon with  
one attack... But he doesn't seem evil. If he wanted to cause  
trouble, he would have done it by now." Rockman thought to  
himself. "Should I go with that robot? He said that innocent people  
will be hurt If I don't go. My purpose is to protect people, but if  
I leave, I can't stop Breakman, but If I don't go, then others may be  
hurt. What should I do?" Rockman thought to himself.

while this was going on, Breakman ran to Blacktalon's side and  
kneed. "Black... Don't worry... I'll take care of everything... I'll  
teleport you to a safe place." Breakman said as he teleported  
Blacktalon away.

Rockman couldn't figure out what to do. "I have to stop Breakman,  
but I have to help 'him'. Breakman stands and looks at Rockman.  
"Let's go. I'm going with you to protect the ones I Care about."  
Breakman said.

"What? Why should I trust you?" Rockman asked as he pointed his  
RockBuster at Breakman.

"Shoot me if you want, But I'm going with you, Because This is the  
only thing I can do for my partner right now!" Breakman said with  
Unusaully serious.

"Fine, we'll settle our differences later. I'll trust you for  
now." Rockman said. "Maybe he'll change his ways, and become  
good..." Rockman thought to himself."Let's go." Rockman said to the  
Mystirous Robot.

"Failed Projet 000, you are not needed for this, but you my come."  
Then with a sudden blue flash it starts to levitate, then starts  
flying away.

Rockman looks over to Anexia and Shocka, "You guys take care of the  
rest" Rockman then calls Rush and flies off with Breakman.

Shocka and Anexia nodded to the receeding Rockman and turn on the robot who  
hurt BlackTalon, and in perfect unison, "We don't know who you are, but we  
won't let you hurt anymore innocent reploids!" Anexia moves into position in  
front of Shocka and activates her sword, while Shocka's stomach opens to  
reveal his very large amplifier, Shocka looks to Anexia, "Be careful sis."  
Anexia looks to him for a second and smiled, "I always am big bro." With that  
the two prepared for whatever lay ahead.


End file.
